


玩男孩儿

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 灿兴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 现背，R18注意。





	玩男孩儿

**Author's Note:**

> 现背，R18注意。

“哥，安可场play boy我们的站位是一起的。”  
张艺兴听到这话的时候有点懵，靠着他绕地球两圈的反射弧，足足反应了几十秒，才明白过来灿烈话里的意思。  
“哎？不是和世勋么？”张艺兴挠挠头，抬眼看着比自己高半头的弟弟，不解地问。  
“怎么？哥嫌弃我跳得不好，不愿意和我一起啊？”朴灿烈眨巴着眼睛，拉着他哥的袖口，可委屈死了。

张艺兴最受不住弟弟们跟他撒娇了，他赶紧握着灿烈的大手，解释道：“不不不，灿烈跳舞很好了，进步很多啊。”张艺兴摸了摸鼻子，想到看演唱会的饭拍，灿烈和chen的那版play boy，他就有点不好意思：“我只是有点不习惯……”  
“哥和世勋就那么亲密，和我就不行？”朴灿烈眼神暗了几分，语气有些隐晦的阴郁。  
张艺兴丝毫没有察觉面前人的情绪，反射性地回答：“不是，因为世勋是弟弟啊……”一脸的理所当然。

“我也是弟弟啊。”朴灿烈话是这样说，手上的动作却一点不像弟弟该做的，大喇喇地伸手揉着他哥的脑袋，还在心里感叹软毛手感真好。  
“……你不一样。”张艺兴有点生气，把罩在脑袋上的大手拿下来，低头自言自语：“我怕到时候配合不好，又会有什么乱七八糟的流言。”他抱怨的话并不熟练，带着口音的韩语听起来甚是可爱，只是那话让人听来有些心酸。  
朴灿烈心里明白，还没来得及心疼，又不知想起了什么，勾起嘴角，半弯下腰，哥俩好的揽着哥哥的肩，凑到哥哥耳边，小声说：“既然这样，那我们今天先练习几遍，免得到时候出问题，嗯？”  
“好，我去放歌。”张艺兴提起精神，欢欢喜喜地转身去开电脑了，对接下来要发生的事情全然没有防备。  
朴灿烈走到门边，心里还在想，随手锁门，可是个好习惯。

Play boy的前奏一响起，张艺兴就控制不住身体里想要跳舞的欲望，毕竟一直以来，他都很喜欢在舞台上释放自我，那时候的他才是最开心最自由的。  
跟着音乐随意地踏着步子，舞蹈本身对于张艺兴来说当然没有困难，可是朴灿烈加入进来的那一刻，他内心还是有一点慌乱。  
前面单人part的时候，两个人自然各跳各的，无所谓配合一说，张艺兴莫名松了口气，直到朴灿烈的声音在耳边响起，他才感觉到有点不对劲，空气里似乎都泛着淡淡的暧昧气息。  
“哥，别分神，到这里我会这样揽住你的肩。”朴灿烈说的一本正经，伸出手慢慢地从张艺兴的腰部滑到肩头，手指隔着薄薄的一层衣料摩擦。

张艺兴正想提醒灿烈，动作慢了没有跟上音乐，扭过头来才发现朴灿烈似乎并不怎么在意有没有合上拍子，反而自顾自地把手从肩头又磨蹭到他颈窝，张艺兴喉结暗暗滚动了一下，收敛了眼神不敢再看，心里隐隐有一丝紧张，他似乎知道朴灿烈的意图了……  
朴灿烈余光瞥见他哥的小动作，懒洋洋地勾起嘴角，眼睛里满满的都是势在必得：“哥，放松点”话里让哥哥放松，拇指却滑过侧颈，向上摸到哥哥的耳后那片敏感的皮肤，手指淘气地拨弄下软软的耳骨，很快又离开，手指灵活地给哥哥解开了衬衫的几个扣子，手掌无意间碰到胸前滑腻的肌肤，然后他却像个没事人一样接着跳下面的步子，如果不是和音乐完全合不上，倒还以为他在认真跳舞呢。

张艺兴被弟弟这轻飘飘地一撩，心里痒痒得不行，他撇撇嘴没有说话，干脆也不去管什么合不合拍，干巴巴地往下做舞蹈动作，和他平时有灵有肉的舞蹈完全不同。  
就像个恶作剧得逞的顽童一样，朴灿烈无声地笑了，他轻巧地一个转身，对着张艺兴道：“这里我们会像小孩子似的交替跳起来。”  
两个人真如做游戏的小朋友般，互相搭着肩膀，由于配不上音乐的节奏，张艺兴胸前的衬衫还大敞着，这里显得尤其滑稽。  
“转身的时候我会重重拍下哥的屁股。”朴灿烈这样说道，大手笼罩着张艺兴的臀肉，却没有如他所说拍下去，而是难以启齿地轻轻揉捏。

张艺兴心里颤了一下，表面上却竭力表现出他很镇定，双手交叉在胸前，固执地完成着每一个动作，事实上，连他自己也不知道到底跳到了哪一部分。  
“间奏完了我会搂上哥的腰。”朴灿烈的眼神愈来愈露骨，顺手解开了张艺兴剩下的几个扣子，往下一滑，裤子纽扣也被他挑开，最后终于揽上了他哥的腰，他皱了皱眉，道：“哥是不是又瘦了，腰很细啊……”  
张艺兴才听不到朴灿烈在说什么呢，他面色泛红，甚至连自己裤子已经半挂在胯间都不甚清楚，仿佛全身的感官都集中在了朴灿烈和他侧腰接触的地方，酥酥麻麻的感觉涌上他的大脑，只能条件反射地机械扭动着腰身。

“哦，哥这里也可以摸我的屁股，我不介意的。”朴灿烈主动把哥哥的手搭在自己的后腰，另一只手从张艺兴腰间偷偷摸到肚脐，指尖揉了揉肚脐周围的软肉，又施施然滑到胸前，两指夹着左边乳头，捻弄起来。  
张艺兴被撩拨地忍无可忍，他粗重地呼吸着，急切想要从这种境地中解放出来，眼神里冒出了他自己都没意识到的渴望。  
“哥跳个舞怎么还喘上了？”朴灿烈故意这么问道，眼瞅着他哥渐渐撑不下去，他倒是好整以暇起来。  
张艺兴踉跄了一下，抬起手握住朴灿烈在他胸前作乱的手指，闭了闭眼，摇摇头：“不跳了，不跳了。”  
“哦？那就不跳好了，我们来做点别的事。”朴灿烈似乎早有预谋，话未落地，利索地扯下张艺兴的裤子，慢慢地把人放倒在地。

张艺兴没料到事情发展这么快，有点懵地用胳膊支起上身，眼睛里像是蒙上了一层水雾，呆呆地抬起腿，任由朴灿烈把裤子从脚踝上拉下，扔到旁边。  
朴灿烈抬眼看了下张艺兴，心脏像被一记重锤击中般，酸酸麻麻，露出这种可怜表情的哥哥真是惹人爱怜，他握着张艺兴白嫩的脚踝，低下头在骨节处轻轻一吻，温柔又虔诚。不顾张艺兴急需爱抚的上身，朴灿烈从小腿一路舔吻至大腿内侧，狠狠嘬出了几个红印，在白皙的皮肤上显得异常鲜艳，看到他哥欲言又止的样子，他了然地亲吻上面前鼓鼓囊囊的一团，直到白色的底裤被口水濡湿，张艺兴粗重的喘息中偶尔夹杂着几声轻哼。  
“嗯……灿烈……亲亲我……”张艺兴眼巴巴地看着朴灿烈一直徘徊在他的腿间，忍不住伸手探向灿烈，想讨一个甜甜的吻来。

朴灿烈对他哥宠溺一笑，果真放过那处，直起身环住张艺兴的肩膀，先是在额间柔柔碰触，然后准确叼住哥哥的下唇，伸出舌头舔了一圈，毫无阻碍的探入张艺兴齿间。饶是如此，手中的动作也没断过，扒下他哥的内裤，撇在一旁。  
张艺兴贪婪地品尝着朴灿烈唇齿间的味道，一股清甜的薄荷香从二人口中传递过来，太过急躁的后果就是，张艺兴把自己闹得呼吸不畅，只能无力地倚在朴灿烈怀中。  
朴灿烈顺着下巴往下吮吻至锁骨，张口含住刚才已经被逗弄一番的乳头，右手极富技巧性地给张艺兴做着手活儿，或许是太久没有发泄过，张艺兴没坚持多长时间，就在朴灿烈手中缴枪。

嘴唇离开胸口的时候，还发出了啵的一声，朴灿烈看了看张艺兴红润的面颊，果断地就着手中黏稠的精水开拓着紧涩的后穴，虽然他也快忍不住了，但他还是慢条斯理地进行着手指上的动作，好像一点都没有被情欲影响到。  
张艺兴难耐地哼了几声，手指扒着朴灿烈的肩，不肯躺下，可是就这么注视着他的动作，又觉得有些羞耻，只是在心里狠狠骂了几句这个没大没小的弟弟。  
朴灿烈似乎听到了张艺兴内心所想，手上的动作不复之前那般温柔，双指并拢抽插在被精液润湿的穴肉里，指尖四处探寻，像是在寻找着什么。  
终于，张艺兴没来得及掩住口中的惊呼，眼睁睁地看着朴灿烈坏笑着直直捣向体内某点，难耐地轻晃着身体，其实，他心底里是渴望被真刀真枪地干的，可是要他直白地说出来，他又做不到，只能咬着唇瓣忍耐。

似乎对现在的状态很满意，朴灿烈又加了根手指，在完全湿润的甬道里胡搅蛮缠，笑看张艺兴欲求不满的表情，他突然像是想起了什么，手上慢了下来，还有点委屈：“哥知道我前几天手指受伤了么？”  
“嗯…哼…知道…”张艺兴抬起手掩着嘴，试图掩盖住脱口而出的呻吟，末了还说道：“手指伤了还……还用在那……”  
“所以才需要哥的身体治愈啊”朴灿烈微笑着给张艺兴下了个套，手上又加快了速度，明明穴内已经足够湿软，他却还没有丝毫提枪的意思，反而越发享受这种看张艺兴在他手指下挣扎忍耐的样子，他甚至冒出了想要就这样把张艺兴指奸到高潮的想法。  
张艺兴被噎得说不出话来，身体里敏感点不断地被刺激，伸手拉下朴灿烈，无意识地挺胸凑到弟弟唇边，抱着灿烈的脑袋，口中呼出的热气把弟弟的耳朵熏得发红，愤恨地张口轻咬了一下耳垂，喃喃地抱怨着：“为什么……”为什么不直接干我……

“哥求我咯，求我就满足你。”朴灿烈恶劣到了极致，眼看着他哥怔愣住，手上的动作愈发放肆。虽然手指不如那话儿粗长，但胜在灵活，不论是嫩穴深处隐藏着的敏感点还是穴口处翻出的鲜红嫩肉都被好好地照顾到。  
“……”张艺兴没料到朴灿烈会来这一手，正准备发作，想撑起身体却被穴内连番的刺激搞得酸软不堪，胸前被忽略的两点顾自挺立，他难耐地伸出手自己揉捏，神志显然已经不甚清楚了。清醒状态下的张艺兴才不会允许自己做出如此放浪的事来，只是现在，被情欲折磨许久的他实在管不了其他，仅存的最后一点意识都用来感受身体被狠狠玩弄的快感了。

空荡荡的练舞室中央散落着张艺兴的衣裤，play boy的音乐还回响在空中，成员们或高亢或婉转的声音一个接一个溜进张艺兴的耳中，比起后穴中敏感点被不断戳刺更加让他难以忍受的是精神上的折磨，好像亲密无间的兄弟们就站在一旁，无声地旁观着这场活春宫，张艺兴心里羞耻极了，可无法否认的是，这一瞬间，他感受到了强烈的背德的快感，也因此，越来越想要朴灿烈真真切切地插进来，不要手指……

“哦？到我的部分了？”朴灿烈仿佛不知道张艺兴内心的煎熬，尽管他裆部也肿胀得疼痛，可他还是伸直了耳朵，淡定地欣赏着自己的低音炮rap，手指也慢慢悠悠地旋转着，丝毫不急。  
张艺兴觉得，朴灿烈大概快把他弄死了，不能再被他这么吊着了，弟弟敢这么捉弄哥哥可还行？正当张艺兴狠下心准备动手教训教训朴灿烈的时候，音乐戛然而止。

“哎呀，哥先等一会儿，我去看一下。”朴灿烈都有点佩服自己的自制力了，如此诱人的哥哥赤身裸体躺在身下，露出一脸求操的表情，他还能不顾湿滑嫩肉的挽留，强硬地抽出湿漉漉的手指，爬起来转身就去鼓捣电脑。只是从别扭的走姿中看出来，他并不像表面上那么平静。可能再这么忍下去，他会彻底软掉，变成一个性冷淡也说不定。

就这么被抛下的张艺兴愣住了，就像是一盆冷水兜头浇下，良久都反应不过来发生了什么。

冰冷的空气一瞬间钻进后穴，被忽略了这么久的张艺兴终于忍受不住，眼里冒出了委屈的泪花，他怎么也想不到，朴灿烈会说丢下他就丢下，把他扔在这，冷冰冰地走开。他也很骄傲，想倔强地翻脸，可是空虚的后穴实在太渴望巨大阳物的贯穿，他盯着朴灿烈的背影，用手肘支撑着自己脱力的身体，挪到了朴灿烈的背后。

直到朴灿烈感觉到张艺兴环住他的腰，恶狠狠地在他耳边道：“你再不干我，以后就给我滚一边……”他才意识到，这次可能玩儿大了。真惹急了，兔子不会咬人，兔子会不让他咬的。  
朴灿烈手一抖，重新按了播放，忙内的奶音rap骤然响起，张艺兴的呼吸瞬间收紧，然后像是放弃了挣扎一般，拖着软软的身体准备离开，本来烫得发热的身体有些泛凉，他现在气得要命，大概是他一向给朴灿烈的好脸太多了，这次才会被弟弟捉弄得这么惨。  
张艺兴还没走利索就被身后的朴灿烈扑倒了，他喘着粗气，转过身想臭骂朴灿烈一顿，可是回头看见这人讨好的笑，他又瞬间什么气都没了。  
“哥…哥…是我的错，我不玩儿了。”朴灿烈心虚地啄吻着张艺兴的唇角和面颊，根本不给哥哥说话的机会，“哥…让我抱你好不好…我会让你舒服的…”  
不等张艺兴开口，朴灿烈解开自己的裤链，终于将隐忍许久的那话儿释放出来，他低叹一声，掰开身下人的双腿，手指轻轻戳弄了两下仍然湿润的后穴，扶着自己硬挺的性器就埋了进去。

“嗯啊……”张艺兴被这一下填得满满当当，再也忍耐不住，放肆地哼叫起来。  
不知道刚才那么长时间，到底折磨了谁。朴灿烈也是憋屈得难受，刚一进去便大力冲撞起来，也不管张艺兴受不受得了，他低下头寻着张艺兴的唇瓣，模仿着阴茎在后穴里肆意戳刺的动作，舌尖舔弄着张艺兴敏感的上颌，湿吻来得太猛烈，多余的涎水从张艺兴半张的口中流下，滴滴答答落在胸口。  
不过朴灿烈也没忘了要让哥哥舒服，性器在肉道里九浅一深地顶弄着，时不时插进深处搅动一番，张艺兴就会哼高几个调子，软软地抬起手臂，摸着朴灿烈的耳朵，示意他做的很好，继续。

已经射过一次的阴茎重新硬了起来，张艺兴沿着下腹摸到自己的那处，从根部滑到顶端，手指磨蹭着龟头处的冠状沟，伴随着后穴里粗长硬物的搅弄，连自慰都比以往舒服了太多。

张艺兴本来酸软地躺在地上，为了让朴灿烈捣得更深，硬是抬起双腿软软地缠在他身上，体内被粗大性器搅动的快感从连接那处沿着脊椎向上涌入张艺兴的大脑，舒服地连脚趾都微微蜷缩起来。

朴灿烈没安生多久，猛地低下头咬了一口张艺兴可怜的乳头，舌头在乳晕处细细舔弄，他突然将双手撑在张艺兴脖颈两侧，心血来潮道：“哥不如用身体感受一下，你做这个动作和我做这个，谁做得好？”  
“……？”张艺兴还处在状况外，什么动作？没等他想明白，那里突然涌来一股奇异的感觉，沉稳有节奏的攻势虽然不至于让他招架不住，却意外戳中了他心里的某一个点，有些隐约的羞涩。  
“嗯……你干什么……啊……”张艺兴强撑起上身，看着朴灿烈标准的mym经典动作，终于明白了，忍不住轻笑了一声，似是宠溺似是调笑：“你先把你那鱼肚练好吧。”  
朴灿烈挑挑眉，动作慢了下来，亲亲张艺兴泛红的眼角，也是不服气：“哥的腹肌还不是吃切糕吃没了。”  
“说归说，别停，快点。”张艺兴不满地用膝盖顶了顶朴灿烈的腰，白了一眼，小声哼道：“我的腹肌才没有消失，还好好的呢。”

被哥哥催促了，朴灿烈歪头一笑，毫无章法地快速顶弄着后穴，专心攻击最柔嫩的那块软肉，湿热的穴口被刺激地不断紧缩着，朴灿烈呼吸渐渐加重，被甬道挤压的龟头强硬地顶开层层叠叠的软肉，直直到达深处。

“嗯啊……别……你慢点儿……”快倒是快了，可是张艺兴受不住这么强烈的刺激，伸手胡乱地推拒着朴灿烈的肩膀，眼眶里积聚许久的眼泪终于从眼角滑下，被朴灿烈含在口中不断嘬弄的乳头也感觉到一阵刺痛。

“嗯？哥要求好多，到底要快啊，还是慢？”朴灿烈说停就停，抬起头轻吻着张艺兴小巧的耳垂，小幅度地晃动着腰胯，要多慢有多慢地恶意磨蹭着穴肉，出来进去都耐着性子，死活不碰最需要爱抚的地方，看着张艺兴眼里的泪花越来越多，可怜兮兮地望着他。

意识到朴灿烈丝毫没有被打动的样子，张艺兴含泪把头扭到一旁，抬手掩住不断呻吟出声的唇瓣，这不尴不尬的状态太让他难堪，迫切想要被狠狠操干，可谁让他摊上了这么个恶劣的人。张艺兴狠了狠心，重新支撑起身体，揽住朴灿烈的肩膀，探头在他颈窝咬了一口，直到听见朴灿烈疼地倒抽了口气，才慢慢舔了舔那处，凑到耳边小声道：“嗯……要快点……快点操我……”  
“好。”其实，张艺兴很少说这种示弱的话，朴灿烈心里一麻，应了一声，不再逼迫他，本来已经快完全抽出的性器再一次顶开了穴肉，每一次顶撞都准确压迫在隐藏在深处的前列腺，大手从张艺兴的胸前慢慢游移到毛丛中硬挺的性器，包裹着小手，粗暴地套弄着娇嫩的柱身和双囊。

感受到湿热的穴肉软软地挤压着龟头，朴灿烈意识到张艺兴可能快要高潮了，手指划过敏感的会阴，摸到两人私处连接的地方，随着操弄的节奏揉按着穴口周围的褶皱，时不时用食指拉开湿漉漉的嫩肉，任由粘粘糊糊的淫水流了一地。  
张艺兴渐渐忍受不了这样大力度的操干，攀着朴灿烈的脑袋在他耳边哼叫：“你快点……我要射……”  
本想叫张艺兴和他一起，没想到朴灿烈刚又一次顶到那点的时候，张艺兴便颤抖着射精了，无奈他只能做一回残忍的人，趁着张艺兴脆弱的空白期大开大合地挺动着腰身，不顾身下人崩溃地哭叫，压抑着沉重的喘息奋力插到最深处，在湿热的穴肉挤压下，把积攒了这么多天的子孙后代埋进张艺兴体内。

脱力的朴灿烈嘭地压在张艺兴身上，扭过头舔着他哥的耳窝，低低地问了句：“哥，爽了么？”  
张艺兴还在小声地啜泣，听见这话，睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛望向朴灿烈，手上可毫不客气，推开身上的人，说道：“出去。”  
翻身和张艺兴并排躺在练舞室的地板上，朴灿烈一脸餍足，稍微歇了一会儿就乖乖地爬起来给他哥收拾。  
总之，上台之前来一次这样的练习，他很满意。

……  
接连三天的安可演唱会终于结束了，张艺兴身心俱疲，世勋非要看他和灿烈play boy的饭拍，看完后半是不解半是奇怪：“哥，你和灿烈哥那天不是专门练习了一下午么？怎么还是这么生疏啊？还有你们两个的互动也太多了吧……工作时间你们俩在干什么啊……”  
朴灿烈看了一眼无言以对的张艺兴，心里偷笑了一声，抬手揉了揉吴世勋的脑袋，笑道：“管那么多干嘛，一边儿去！”  
“哼！反正哥和我是最有默契的，下次是我和哥跳play boy，我也要和哥互动！”  
“好好好，走，哥带你去吃烤肉！”张艺兴拉着吴世勋就走出了宿舍。  
朴灿烈被留在原地，瞪着大眼睛，不知所措。

END.


End file.
